


The Last of the Durins Gets A Girl

by genki_blonde



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fili is great with kids, Fili is underappreciated, Gen, How is that a surprise, Meet-Cute, Sigrid is a creepy big sister, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Thorin is busy with Bilbo, and Kili and Tauriel keep sexiling him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are single, all the couples in your life overlook you a bit. Fíli has first hand experience. From his uncle AND his brother. It's not nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Durins Gets A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a year and now THIS?!?!?!? I don't do het fic. Oh well...
> 
> Fíli needs some love and this was the result. :D
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS FINLAND FOR YOUR VERY OWN TEMPTATION ISLAND! :D

”The Tempation Island, Kíli? Really? Is there nothing else on? It's Friday for God's sake!” Huffing Fíli jumped over the back of the sofa and settled next to his brother and Tauriel. In answer Kíli and his girlfriend merely shrugged almost eerily in sync. With a long sigh Fíli crossed his arms and fidgeted on the sofa.

 

Tauriel leaned forward to reach the remote and turn down the volume of the TV before replying, ”We like to cuddle while we watch it. It also shows us how much stronger our relationship is compared to the those of the people on that island.” Kíli smiled at her and and burrowed closer against Tauriel. He gave Fíli a light shove, as the blond was making gagging sounds and looking everywhere but at the two lovebirds next to him.

 

”Besides, Fíli, usually we just end up making out and don't really mind as the show is crap.” Kíli probably enjoyed the look of absolute horror on his big brother's face. ”What are you even doing here? I thought you had that thing with uncle.” He obviously was not above trying to get Fíli to leave them as his sweet little baby brother was more interested in spending some quality time with his perfect girlfriend.

 

Fíli groaned.

 

”Yes, uncle and I had plans. Then he had to reschedule, because of course Bilbo had the weekend off and they apparently decided that a romantic getaway in Paris was needed and it totally trumps talking about my internship.” Kíli was snickering and even Tauriel had a small smile on her lips. When they noticed him giving them the stinkeye, they turned to each other and kissed.

 

Couples.

 

He loathed them.

 

Loathed.

 

Kíli had started to mockingly pat Fíli's left hand. ”There, there, big brother. You are just a bit annoyed.” How someone could appear innocent and devilish at the same time, Fíli would not know. He was sure he did not want to know the rest of what Kíli had to say.

 

”It's because you are single.”

 

Too late.

 

Said with utmost certainty, absolutely no regret and a final, patronizing pat on his hand like a nail on a coffin. Figures. Kíli was mean. Where was mother when you needed her?

 

”So that's how it is then, huh?! Well, I'll be off and leave you two lovebirds alone.” As he stomped out of their apartment, Fíli heard the muffled laughter from the living room echoing in his ears. He growled and pushed his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Might as well take a walk.

 

Outside the weather was quite nice. The spring was not yet there, but the roads were clear of snow and the sun was shining. Fíli sighed and made his way towards the local park. At least there would be people there. Maybe that would make him feel less left out.

 

Watching your uncle and brother navigate the stormy sees of dating was only amusing for so long. Luckily, for him, Bilbo and Tauriel were not the easiest partners, so Fíli had played witness to several misunderstandings and the subsequent crawling and begging of forgiveness. Ending with apologizing, naturally.

 

If there would be weddings, Fíli had plenty of blackmail material to include in his speeches.

  
Soon the park came into view. There were some children playing around in the jungle gym, a few mothers were standing guard close by in case their kid came tumbling down or something. Fíli smiled faintly at the memories of him and Kíli when they were young enough to play in the park like that.

 

And now his baby brother was sexiling him from their apartment.

 

How fast they grow.

  
He made his way to the benches located at the edge of the treeline. As he got closer, he saw a figure on one bench. It was a girl. Probably around his age. She was shooting looks at the screaming children in-between reading a book so Fíli assumed she was here with a younger sibling. He went on to sit next to her.

 

”Which one is it?” Fíli said with a nod towards the little ones. The girl gave him a blank look. ”The kid you're here with?” He elaborated.

 

She glanced quickly at the jungle gym. ”The one with the dress. My sister.” Then she returned to her book without another word.

 

Taking a clue, Fíli let his mind wander as he followed mindlessly the on-going game of tag around him. It was relaxing just sitting here and not having to worry about walking in on his brother and Tauriel doing anything he did not need to know about.

 

Suddenly there was a loud thump and before the crying even started Fíli jumped up like he was electrocuted. He jogged up to a little girl with silent tears streaming down her face. Kneeling before her so that he was on her level he bundled the girl up in his jacket and wiped the tears from her eyes. ”Shh, shh. It's okay. Just a nasty fall. Did you hurt yourself?” The little girl shook her head for no. Fíli kept up the steady stream of comforting sounds and picked her up from the ground.

 

”What's your name, little one?” She was sniffling into his neck but managed a mumbled, ”Tilda.” He nodded and gently rocked her in his arms. ”Okay, Tilda. Are you here with anyone?” She nodded with a wobbly lip and he started looking around for her mother before the actual crying could begin.

 

Then Fíli noticed the girl he had sat next to was walking towards him with a severely furious look on her face. He did not get a chance to shield himself before the girl was on him and nearly pulling at his beard. ”You give me back my little sister, you pedo! Or I swear to God, I will call the police right this instant!” Fíli was speechless and could only hand over Tilda to the scary girl currently hitting his chest and rambling on about child molesters and how her father was the mayor.

  
”I take it you are the person here with Tilda, then?” Fíli said and raised his hands up in a placating gesture. ”She just had a little fall. She'll be alright soon enough.” By now Tilda had buried her face tightly into her big sister's neck. Fíli could not resist petting her little back softly. His gaze focused intently on his hand as he said quietly, ”My little brother was the same. Always hurting himself while playing and then making a huge fuss.” Kíli had been such an energetic little thing.

  
”I'm Sigrid.” The words interrupted his memorizing and Fíli's eyes came up to the girl's...Sigrid's face. ”Thank you for helping my sister. I'm sorry I thought you were a pedophile.” Sigrid had the decency to actually look apologetic despite having every right to be suspicious of a strange guy handling her sister.

  
Fíli gave both girls a little bow and introduced himself, ”Fíli Durin, at your service. There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand your reaction perfectly.” He smiled warmly at Tilda. ”They are only little for so long. Before you notice, she'll be sitting on your sofa with some fella watching the Temptation Island.” He winked at Sigrid, who grinned back at him and hugged Tilda tighter.

 

Sweet.

 

Adorable.

 

Fíli would rather die than admit to thinking that. He totally would.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Sigrid let Tilda down and ushered her back towards the other kids. They were now playing hide and seek. When Tilda rejoined her friends, the older girl turned to look at Fíli, took his hand and guided him to sit next to her on the park bench. When they were seated, she leaned towards him and stated, ”I actually can't stand the Temptation Island. I think it ruins the idea of romance.”

 

Fíli laughed happily. ”A girl after my own heart!” That made Sigrid smile and he thought she looked really cute right then. He moved a bit closer to her on the bench. Then she asked him about Kíli and in turn Fíli wanted to know about Tilda. And later on Bain, who was Sigrid's younger brother.

 

When the two finally ran out of things to talk about, it was getting dark and the girls had to take their leave. Being a gentleman Fíli walked Sigrid and Tilda home and while at it he did acquire Sigrid's phone number. So as he made his way to the apartment, it did not feel as long as it should, since he had someone to text to every few minutes.

 

Also, it was totally worth it to see Kíli's face, when he heard that Fíli had a date next Sunday.

 


End file.
